


Suave silencio

by Laurine



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, F/M, Post-Series, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurine/pseuds/Laurine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando lo envían a revisar el laboratorio de Rotwang, Keith se encuentra con alguien muy especial para él. Y tendrá que defenderla y aceptarla tal y como es: un robot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alegre de que no sea cierto.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia responde al desafío de una tabla en LJ, por lo tanto en cada capítulo podrán encontrar el nombre del prompt y de la tabla correspondiente, que es de la comunidad l_tableaux y está basada en 10 frases del poema XV de Pablo Neruda en la recopilción de 20 poemas y una canción desesperada.
> 
> También posteado en mi cuenta de ff.net Saku Hyuuga Ishtar con anterioridad.

**Claim:** Keith Goodman/Cis  
 **Notas:** Post-series. Digamos que a Cis la repararon (?  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Género:** Romance/Angst  
 **Tabla de retos:** Poema XV de Pablo Neruda  
 **Tema:** 10\. Alegre de que no sea cierto.

 

—Te prometo que regresaré pronto, no te muevas de aquí —Keith murmuró las palabras por lo bajo, absorto en sus pensamientos, que lo llevaban una y otra vez al mismo momento, apenas una hora antes. No podía creérselo y su inconsciente pensaba que quizás reviviendo el diálogo en su cabeza eso lo haría más real, más tangible, tanto como el cosquilleo que danzaba en las palmas de sus manos, el sudor que le pegaba el pelo a la frente y la sonrisa enorme adornando sus facciones, únicas pruebas y mucho mejores, de la realidad.

La sensación no lo abandonaba, una especie de vértigo, un hueco en el estómago, las ganas de reír. Sin embargo, tenía que mantener la compostura, no sólo porque peligraba el secreto que lo hacía tan feliz, sino también porque estaba a punto de ver al alcalde de Sternbild y él querría ver a un héroe serio y comprometido con su trabajo, alguien en quien pudiera confiar. ¡Ah, pero costaba tanto trabajo!

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho del hombre y respiró hondo tres veces, tratando de recomponer su semblante, aunque muchos opinaban que era imposible que Keith Goodman no tuviera una sonrisa en el rostro, similar al de un infante, en toda su ingenua simplicidad. Cuando logró su cometido, tocó la puerta con los nudillos dos veces y esperó pacientemente, tratando de que sus pensamientos no divagaran, mucho menos que el secreto, su secreto, se asomara por los pozos profundos que eran sus ojos.

El alcalde lo esperaba cómodamente sentado sobre su silla preferida de cuero negro, con un semblante que le indicaba que estaría muy feliz de escucharlo y luego irse directamente a casa, con su esposa, su hijo y su cómoda cama.

—Buenas noches, señor —saludó Keith y la sonrisa lo traicionó de inmediato.

—Buenas noches, Sky High, ¿cómo ha ido la misión? —con un gesto de su mano le indicó que se sentara, luego le ofreció una copa de vino que el héroe declinó con una disculpa nerviosa.

—Ha... Ha ido bien, señor —cualquiera que conociera perfectamente a Keith Goodman se habría dado cuenta de que mentía, o al menos parcialmente, pues nunca había vacilación en su voz, siempre alegre, potente, joven—. He registrado el laboratorio y no hay ningún peligro potencial para los equipos policiacos, aunque si usted gusta, me encantaría ayudar de nuevo.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, distraido pero visiblemente aliviado de escuchar las buenas nuevas. El asunto del laboratorio de Rotwang, aquél cretino que había ayudado a Maverick a sembrar el caos en la ciudad, lo había mantenido despierto durante incontables noches, una tras otra desde la muerte del hombre, ideando teorías cada vez más descabelladas, desde potenciales bombas atómicas escondidas bajo la superficie de la ciudad hasta cientos de androides contra los cuales no podrían luchar; pero escuchar al héroe más confiable y sin duda, el más honesto de todos los que tenía, le hizo sentir más liviano, tanto que supo que llegando a casa se hundiría en el colchón y dormiría plácidamente. En ningún momento le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que el héroe, aquél en el que tanto confiaba y que era mucho más joven que él, le estuviera mintiendo. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Cómo desconfiar de esa sonrisa sincera, siempre dispuesta para ayudar a cualquiera?

No obstante, la historia de Keith era diferente a la que le estaba contado, al menos en cierto sentido. No había encontrado explosivos ni armas nucleares en el laboratorio del extraño científico, situado a las afueras de la ciudad cerca de unos vertederos de basura, pero dentro de las cápsulas de colores que adornaban las paredes del lugar, rodeado de cables y el zumbido de las computadores, un tesoro mucho más importante lo esperaba. Un tesoro que podría convertirse en una arma potencial en manos enemigas y sin duda, una amenaza para Sternbild. Algo que debía ser destruido, pero que Keith no podía permitirse perder.

Cis. El recuerdo de las letras doradas sobre la cápsula blanca, similar a un gran escaparate, cruzó bajo sus párpados mientras daba su informe al alcalde, omitiendo el importante detalle de que había encontrado a un androide en un contenedor con ese nombre, plácidamente dormido, o al menos eso parecía, pues la inscripción en los tableros del mando en realidad indicaba que estaba apagada. Apagada, como muerta. Cis. Un androide según los informes que encontró desperdigados por las mesas, que hablaban de todo tipo de reparaciones, de piezas nuevas y la base de datos atrofiada. Un androide y a la vez, una humana. Algo que no estaba escrito en el papel, lleno de cifras, cálculos indescifrables y nombres extraños que después tuvo que destruir. Algo que Keith sabía con tan sólo recordar, regresar a los días en que solían reunirse en el parque de la ciudad para observar la luz del sol muriendo en el horizonte, en los ojos de Cis, en su cabello que a veces parecía plateado.

No una potencial amenaza, sino más bien una víctima. Pero nadie iba a creerle, no después del incidente de Maverick. Nadie iba a creerle, ni a abogar por Cis, ni asalvarla de la oscuridad. Nadie la comprendería y sería destruida, tal vez antes empleada como arma de guerra. Muerta, muerta. Muerta incluso antes de morir en realidad, aislada de todos, de él. Keith no podía permitírselo, nunca había desobedecido órdenes, pero en cuanto la vio su cerebro pareció desconectarse y sus impulsos lo dominaron, lo obligaron, como en una rápida sucesión de imágenes a sacarla de la cápsula, envolverla en sus brazos, buscar el botón de encendido y hacer una promesa.

Formuló su promesa, esa y muchas otras mientras se dirigía a casa antes de visitar al alcalde, con ella en brazos, el vestido blanco siendo agitado en todas direcciones por el viento, como si éste tratara de arrebatársela, como si éste tratara de hacer lo correcto. Pero en ningún momento la soltó, en ningún momento dejó ir su frágil cuerpo, pesado pero esbelto, ni siquiera cuando ella le demandó que la soltara, que estaría bien por su cuenta. ¿Y qué si era un robot? ¿Y qué si eso la hacía siempre estar bien? Keith la quería, la quería todas las tardes mientras se sentaba a esperar en la banca del parque, la quería incluso cuando John se enojaba tras varias horas de espera, la quería aunque nunca se presentara, la quería aunque no fuera humana. No iba a dejarla ir. No ahora que había regresado, no ahora que no la sabía indiferente, enojada o lejos, lejos con otro. No, nunca.

—Has hecho muy bien tu trabajo, Sky High, ¡felicidades! ¡Sin ti la ciudad no sería segura! ¡Sigue así! ¿De acuerdo? —Keith no se dio cuenta de que su relato había terminado hasta que el alcalde le estrechó la mano y lo despidió con un gesto de la otra.

—Así lo haré, señor. ¡Muchas gracias y de nuevo, muchas gracias! —se sentía un tanto culpable por mentir, pero no encontraba otra manera. Él les demostraría que Cis era buena. En ese sentido, su gratitud era la primera verdad completa que había dicho desde que había llegado a la habitación, pero pronto eso cambiaría. Pronto, cuando enseñara a Cis a andar por el mundo. Cuando enseñara al mundo a comprender a Cis—. Buenas noches.

No esperó respuesta, se apresuró como un vendaval por la puerta y nada más estuvo fuera, se encaminó hacia la terraza para echar a volar. Esa noche no sólo lo esperaba John en casa, sino también Cis, su nueva vida y no quería perderse ni un sólo momento de ella.


	2. Distante y dolorosa.

**Tabla de retos:** Poema XV de Pablo Neruda  
 **Tema:** 08\. Distante y dolorosa.

* * *

A la dependienta de la Floristería de Sternbild le sorprende el hecho de volver a ver a Keith Goodman tras largos meses de ausencia y su sorpresa es grata cuando se da cuenta de que regresa con una sonrisa en los labios, tan pura y tan sincera como la primera vez que llegó a su local, pidiéndole un ramo de rosas. Esa sonrisa se había ido desvaneciendo conforme pasaron los días y las semanas, todas bajo la misma rutina, en la cual el animado joven se llevaba una docena de rosas rojas, le dedicaba una sonrisa y un cumplido y echaba a correr en dirección desconocida; la mujer había supuesto que algo había salido mal con las conquistas del joven (¿pero qué? ¿quién sería capaz de desdeñar a semejante joven, tan adorable?) y que había desistido cuando dejó de comprar, pero el volver a verlo, volver a envolver en papel celofán sus rosas rojas y volver a escuchar sus cumplidos amables, le hizo pensar que de alguna manera todo se había arreglado, trayendo por fin para el hombre y su animado perro, un final feliz.

Pero lejos está de comprenderlo todo y Keith no quiere explicárselo (es más, quizás ni siquiera él mismo quiere pensar en ello), sólo se limita a saludarla como de costumbre antes de dirigirse a su apartamento con John guiando sus pasos, en una carrera que ya es más que conocida entre los habitantes del vecindario, que suelen saludar al héroe con un gesto de la mano al pasar. Es complicado, piensa el héroe mientras espera pacientemente en el ascensor, moviéndose al ritmo de la música de fondo, suave y animada. Es complicado explicar la existencia de Cis, es complicado explicar lo que siente por ella y lo que trata de hacer en sus tiempos libres, que son escasos, pero no por eso menos productivos, pero aún así confía en que llegará el día en que podrá presentársela a la amable señora de la Floristería, a sus amigos, a sus padres, a todos. Sólo le falta un poco más de tiempo, de paciencia y de amor.

Abre la puerta y John salta dentro del apartamento con alegría, soltándose de su agarre al instante para ir a instalarse sobre el sofá que está en la sala, frente al televisor encendido, que a su vez, le indica la posición de Cis. Algo nervioso, Keith cierra la puerta y pone sus víveres en sus respectivos lugares antes de dirigirse hacia ella, con el corazón en un puño y el rostro cubierto de sudor, no debería de sentirse tan avergonzado cuando ya ha convivido con ella durante algunas semanas, no debería pero no puede evitarlo, siempre ha sido algo obtuso en cuestiones del corazón.

Revisa el reloj de pared cuando entra a la sala de estar y éste le anuncia que le queda una hora escasa para comer y tomar una ducha antes de hacer la ronda nocturna en HEROtv, hora que no planea desaprovechar y que le infunde valor para sentarse al lado de Cis, que con sus ojos azules observa en la pantalla las maravillas de la naturaleza australiana, millones de tonos verdes y vibrantes azules acompañados por los cantos de los pájaros que la tienen absorta, casi se podría decir que fascinada (o al menos eso quiere ver él en sus facciones impasibles, calmadas) con lo que hay al otro lado del televisor. Sin embargo, al sentir el peso de Keith a su lado y como ya es costumbre aprendida gracias a él, la mujer robótica murmura un "buenas noches" antes de seguir mirando la fauna y flora de Australia, ignorante de que el hombre a su lado parece estremecerse como un bote en altamar.

—Hola, ¿cómo has estado hoy? —a pesar de que no se separan por periodos de tiempo muy largos, salvo cuando van a dormir, cada uno en una habitación diferente, a Keith le gusta oír las respuestas de ella, conscisas y breves, pero suficientes para que él pueda llenar los huecos con su imaginación.

—Bien —dice ella y no se puede esperar nada más de alguien que no sale del apartamento y se pasa el día entero mirando canales educativos, sin embargo, Keith no puede necesitar nada más. Se repite que paso a paso es mejor y sonríe ante su respuesta, antes de enseñarle el ramo de rosas.

—Son para ti —afirma y el rojo de los pétalos no tiene nada que envidiarle a su rostro, que está a una prudente distancia del de ella y que aún así, siente demasiado cerca.

Cis las toma entre sus brazos pálidos y las observa con sus ojos apagados, antes de dejarlas por la paz, como si no significaran nada para ella. Murmura un escueto "gracias" antes de seguir con su programa, pero de alguna manera su semblante le parece diferente, como si hubiese tomado un matiz de curiosidad al ver las flores, como si hubiese impregnado en sí misma (en su base de datos) toda la información sobre éstas. A Keith no le importa en realidad, le hace feliz el sólo hecho de poder entregárselas y los escasos segundos en que pudo apreciar cómo Cis las observaba, rojas como sangre entre sus brazos, vida derramándose contra el pálido tono de su piel. Por último, Keith decide una cosa, antes de levantarse para hacerse algo de comer y dar de comer a John también, que parece ansioso: que quizás ella es más bonita que las rosas mismas, que quizás ella lo es todo para él.

 


	3. Te pareces a la palabra melancolía.

**Tabla de retos:** Poema XV de Pablo Neruda  
 **Tema:** 02\. Te pareces a la palabra melancolía.

* * *

Cocinar es una de las muchas actividades favoritas de Keith, que se acerca bastante a su trabajo como héroe y a sus paseos con John por las tardes, le gusta mucho porque puede ser creativo en ese aspecto, jugar con los colores y los sabores y también, de cuando en cuando, compartir con algunas personas los extravagantes platos que logra tras pensarlo un poco, pues valen para él mucho más las sonrisas o las miradas curiosas de sus vecinos que los ingredientes usados o el tiempo pasado en la cocina. Sin embargo, una noche después de trabajar, cuando regresa a casa con todas las ganas de hacerse un buen bocadillo, por primera vez desde que vive solo, se siente un tanto dudoso mientras lava las verduras que va a cocinar y saca la carne de su empaque, jugosa y brillante a la luz artificial de sus focos ahorradores de energía. Y esto se debe principalmente a que Cis está con él en la cocina, recargada sobre la mesa, mirándolo con atención.

Normalmente Cis se mantiene al margen mientras él hace de comer, Keith siempre puede ver su figura por la puerta entreabierta, blanco sobre blanco, un fantasma en el sillón. Pero esa noche al parecer la mujer ha decidido seguirlo a la cocina, movida por algo que él no sabe explicar, para admirar sus labores. Quizás porque nunca le ha puesto un programa de cocina le ha dado curiosidad el saber qué tanto hace Keith cuando se encierra en la pequeña habitación, canturreando de vez en cuando, quizás simplemente lo siguió sin ninguna idea en mente. No está seguro y no se detiene demasiado a pensarlo, le tiemblan las manos mientras pone las verduras en una tabla para cortar y empieza a picar las zanahorias en trozos pequeños, precisos, ante su atenta mirada.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta ella, sin despegar la vista de la trayectoria que hacen las manos de Keith, mucho menos eficiente que de costumbre. No hay ningún matiz en su voz mientras lo cuestiona y más parece una estatua en medio de su cocina que la mujer de la cual se ha enamorado.

—Cortando zanahorias para hacer un curry, es delicioso, ¿sabías? Origami me pasó la receta —Cis no hace ningún ademán de saber qué es un curry o de interesarse más por el tal Origami, que en su base de datos no es más que una técnica de papel japonés, pero su vista sigue fija en los curiosos trozos de verdura naranja, que parecen exudar una vida extraña y un olor aún más extraño. Al darse cuenta de esto, Keith sonríe, convencido de sus progresos, mínimos pero significativos—. ¿Quieres probar?

—¿Cómo? —dice ella, intrigada aunque de nuevo, su voz no tenga ningún matiz.

Keith le enseña tomando un pequeño trozo entre sus manos y llevándoselo a la boca, para masticarlo después con gusto y luego hacerlo desaparecer, como por arte de magia, le parece a Cis, tras haber entrado a su boca. Con cierta incredulidad, la mujer robótica lo imita, pero dado que su cuerpo no está construido como el de un humano, la operación de tragar queda obsoleta y sigue masticando hasta que no queda nada salvo una plasta extraña en el interior de su boca. Keith sabe que no puede esperar nada más que eso, ya había tratado el tema de la comida desde el primer día en que la llevó a su casa, obteniendo los mismos resultados, pero nunca dejaba de ser un optimista, nunca escatimaba ningún esfuerzo en ayudarla, en hacerla aprender algo nuevo, si es que era posible.

Tras ayudarla a limpiarse la zanahoria, que termina en el cesto de basura bien asegurada, Keith sigue con su tarea, sin perder los ánimos. Nunca los pierde, si lo hace, ¿qué clase de héroe sería?

—¿Sabe bien? —mientras vierte la zanahoria en el recipiente correspondiente, se atreve a hacerle dicha pregunta, pues antes había temido ser inoportuno con sus cuestionamientos, poco delicado considerando que ya de por sí había diferencias entre humanos y no humanos.

—Bien —repite Cis y de nuevo parece absorta al ver que ahora el hombre corta algo que, según vio en televisión, es llamado cebolla.

—¿Quieres ayudarme? —Keith le ofrece el cuchillo con una sonrisa y se hace un lado, para dejarle espacio, para su sorpresa la mujer asiente y tras colocarse a su lado, imita a la perfección los movimientos que ha aprendido con tan sólo mirarlo, así como ha aprendido miles de cosas con tan sólo mirar televisión. Sus cortes son finos y certeros, y cada verdura que él le pone enfrente, tras enseñarle, es cortada a la perfección, lo cual reafirma las esperanzas del héroe de que todos puedan aceptarla, verla como alguien indefenso, sujeta sólo al conocimiento que los humanos quieran darle, sujeta sólo a lo que él pueda enseñarle. Y él, por supuesto, no planea mostrarle el mal, sino el amor, la compasión, las cosas hermosas que rodean su vida. Keith sonríe, no se da cuenta de que, mientras la observa y hacen la comida juntos, sus manos han dejado de temblar.


	4. Me gustas cuando callas

**Tabla de retos:** Poema XV de Pablo Neruda  
 **Tema:** 07\. Me gustas cuando callas.

* * *

Las calles resultan coloridas y nuevas incluso para él, que las ha recorrido millares de veces desde que llegó a Sternbild. Keith supone que esto se debe a que ahora tiene compañía y el mundo se desdibuja desde otra perspectiva mientras trata de enseñárselo a Cis, quien camina a su lado, sólo volteando a ver alguna cosa si él se la señala. Aún así, el paseo resulta agradable y John parece tan entusiasmado como siempre, pues no deja de tirar del collar que lleva puesto, como si él también quisiera mostrarle todo en la ciudad a Cis, quien siempre confinada en casa de Keith y anteriormente en el laboratorio de Rotwang, sólo conoce el mundo exterior por medio de imágenes en una pantalla o datos fríos en su sistema.

Por varias preguntas que le ha hecho, Keith sabe que la mujer no recuerda su primer encuentro en el parque, mucho menos los colores dorados y naranjas del sol al atardecer ni los consejos que sirvieron para atrapar su corazón; pero eso sólo lo hace más divertido para él, pues podrá enseñarle el lugar, las flores, las risas de los niños y el sol muriendo en el horizonte, como si fuera la primera vez, como la continuación perfecta a su historia.

Tras doblar una esquina, la tienda de conveniencia donde siempre suele comprar el hombre aparece ante ellos, con su vibrante selección de colores, carteles por todos lados y el olor a café impregnando el aire vespertino. Emocionado de que sea la primera vez que van de compras juntos y esperando tampoco sea la última, Keith conduce a su silenciosa compañera hasta el lugar, en donde escoge todos los ingredientes para hacer hamburguesas esa noche y piensa, no sin cierta alegría, en que tendrá que enseñarle otra manera de cocinar antes de que lo corte todo, fino, pero no muy de hamburguesa.

El dependiente los mira con curiosidad y durante un instante, Keith siente ganas de presentarla, de decirle al mundo, empezando por ese amable muchacho que siempre trae audífonos puestos, que Cis está a su lado y así se quedará, se oponga quien se oponga. Sin embargo, logra contenerse, también gracias a la ayuda de Cis, quien no hace ningún comentario pero mira los productos en la caja registradora de envoltorios de colores con atenta curiosidad, causando que se olvide del chico hasta el momento en que éste, con una voz un tanto irritada, le devuelve el cambio tras varios intentos por llamar su atención.

Keith da el día por terminado cuando se da cuenta de que llevan todo lo necesario para pasar una velada divertida al hacer de comer y posteriormente ver televisión mientras comen lo que han preparado, sin embargo, en su camino se encuentra de pronto (como si hubiera olvidado que está ahí) con la Floristería, los recuerdos, la puesta de sol... Y temeroso aún de tomar la mano de su acompañante, decide guiarla con unas cuantas palabras hacia el lugar, donde pretende al menos presentarla a la anciana que atiende, la persona que, de alguna manera, siente ayudó a consumar su relación.

—¡Hola! ¡Buenas tardes, señora! —ambas figuras, tanto Keith como Cis, hacen incursión en el local, donde una luz artificial parece robarle vida a las flores. La mujer sonríe al observarlos, parece tan curiosa como el joven dependiente de la tienda y también aliviada, aunque Keith no sabe muy bien por qué—. ¿Podría darme un ramo de rosas, por favor?

—¡Enseguida, querido! —la mujer pone manos a la obra sin perder de vista a la pareja, que anda de un lado para otro, él solícito de explicarle los nombres de las flores a la chica, que parece ausente y aún así, etérea en su pálida belleza—. Listo, aquí tienes.

—¡Gracias! —dice él y tras pagarle deposita las flores en los brazos de la chica que hacen juego con su vestido rojo. Él sonríe, aunque ella no le devuelve el gesto y aún así, parece haber cierta conexión entre ellos que la mujer no puede explicar. Bueno, qué puede saber ella de los amores modernos, ¿verdad? Con tal de que el chico sea feliz...—. ¡Y de nuevo, muchas gracias! —se despide el rubio mientras salen del lugar, cargados con todo tipo de cosas, como si fueran una pareja de casados. La idea la hace soltar una pequeña risita.

—La próxima vez deberías de darle un anillo, chico —sugiere la anciana, pues se ha dado cuenta, por la manera en que la trata, de que el joven es tímido y ella distante, cosa que podría acabar mal—. ¡Es más caro que las rosas, pero hace maravillas!

Mientras Keith se detiene a darle las gracias (y de nuevo, las gracias), nadie se da cuenta de que, del otro lado de la calle, una figura se ha quedado paralizada con tan sólo mirarlos, un héroe que vio a ese mismo robot y peleó contra el sin poder destruirlo, sin poder creerlo, ¿no había muerto el robot y con él la investigación de sus padres? Si el mismo Keith la había destruído, ¿por qué estaba ahí y precisamente con él?


End file.
